Tiara and Fang (Moulin Rouge)
by FencerKitty
Summary: Tiara and Fang fall in love at the moulin rouge. Eyrn, Fang and Shermam have to protect the Moulin Rouge from monsters. Bad summary.


Fang and Tiara

Hi everyone! This is a crossover with Moulin Rouge and Fairy Fencer F. Just an idea that came into my head. It's going to start after Fang (Christian) meets Tiara (Satine). Fang goes back to Eyrn and Sherman and tells them all about her, and he sneaks over to see her. Slightly different than the actual Moulin a Rouge film because I wanted it to be related to Fairy Fencer F as well. Fang is not the writer, he, Eyrn and Sherman were sent to protect them because monsters were attacking them. Also there is no duke in this. This is my first fanfiction EVER so sorry if it's kinda bad. ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I own no characters nor the song (Elephant Love Melody). All characters are owned by the creators of the game and movie.

"Im telling you guys, she was stunning!" Fang exclaimed. Eyrn and Sherman looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"She has this amazing long hair and these beautiful pink eyes that sparkle every time she sings." Fang stares out the window, over at the Moulin Rouge, only to see her up in the roof of her room. She was in a deep purple dress with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Guys... Look!" Fang grabbed them both by their wrists and pulled them towards the window. The two stared for a minute, admiring her.

"Okay, you were right. She's glamorous." Eyrn said quietly, looking at Fang.

"Go see her Fang!" Sherman exclaimed. Fang smiled at them both before grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door.

5 minutes

"Excuse me?" Fang said quietly. Tiara jumped and quickly turned around, her eyes wide.

"Oh...it's just you Fang." Tiara stepped back, smiling sweetly at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for um...helping me and my friends get the job." Fang murmured.

"Oh yes. You...you are very talented, and I'm sure your friends are two. What did you say their names were?" Tiara asked.

"Eyrn and Sherman."

"Well tell Eyrn and Sherman that I am looking forward to meeting them." Tiara said, smiling at him still.

"I will. Another thing. Earlier on..when...when you thought I was one of the other men, you said you loved me. Was that just an.."

"Just an act? Well of course." Tiara said quickly, before turning around and looking out at the night sky.

"Oh...it...it just felt so real." Fang breathed.

"I can't fall in love with anyone Fang." Tiara whispered sadly.

"Can't fall in love? That's ridiculous! Love is like oxygen! Love is like a splendored thing. All you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again!"

F-All you need is love!

T- A girl has got to eat!

F-All you need is love!

T- Or she'll end up on the streets!

F-All you need is love!

T-Love is just a game.

F- I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.

T-The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.

F-Just one night! Just one night!

T-There's no way cos you can't pay!

F-In the name of love! One night in the name of love.

T-You crazy fool! I won't give into you.

F-Don't. Leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby. Don't leave me this way.

T-You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

F-I look around me and I see that isn't so. Oh no.

T-Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

F-Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cos here I go again!

F-Love lifts us up where we belong!

T-(Spoken) GET DOWN!

F-Where eagles fly! On the mountain high!

T-Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one...happy day!

F-We could be heroes... Just for one day!

T-You, you will be mean!

F-No I won't!

T-And I...I'll drink all the time!

F-We should be lovers!

T-We can't do that.

F-We should be lovers! And that's a fact.

T-No nothing...could keep us together!

F-We could steal time...

Both-Just for one day. We could be heroes...forever and ever! We could be heroes...forever and ever! We could be heroes...

F-Just because I...will always love you.

T-I...

Both- Cant help loving!

F-You...

T- How wonderful life is...

Both- Now you're in...the world!

"Your gonna be bad for business...I can tell." Tiara breathed in his ear, before pulling him into a sweet, passionate kiss.


End file.
